


Hanahaki

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Hanahaki [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Solo fueron unos segundos, mirando esos delicados pétalos en sus manos, él sabía lo que significa, había visto personas morir por esto, es su castigo, su karma, la enfermedad Hanahaki, la enfermedad del amor no correspondido.





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> No pude evitarlo, me leí uno con esta temática y tenía que quitarlo de mi sistema, que lo disfruten.

 

Su hermana baila sonriente con el destripador, quien corresponde su sonrisa, un pequeño picor se forma en su garganta, ignorando la sensación, se sirve whisky, toma un sorbo, eso no ayuda, el ardor aumenta, intenta aclarar su garganta, pero eso solo hace que tenga un ataque de tos, se dobla hacia adelante.

Cuando cree que puede respirar tranquilamente, levanta la mirada para ver a Rebekah y Stefan que comparten un beso, la tos comienza de nuevo más intenso, siente que algo saldrá de su garganta, alejado de la vista de todos, escupe pétalos de flores blancas.

Solo fueron unos segundos, mirando esos delicados pétalos en sus manos, él sabía lo que significa, había visto personas morir por esto, es su castigo, su karma, la enfermedad Hanahaki, la enfermedad del amor no correspondido, pensó con amargura.

Escucho la voz de su hermana, dejo caer los pétalos, pisoteo con algo de furia y se encamino a su dirección.

La cosa persistió, no lo mataría, pero no dejaba de ser molesto, las noches se volvieron largas cuando estaba con su hermana y el destripador.

Los pétalos son amarillos ahora, casi se ríe cuando escupe una flor entera, una acacia amarilla, _amor secreto_.

Su deterioro se hizo visible, su piel se volvió más pálida, se formo una gran sombra debajo de sus ojos. Su hermana le atosigaba por su estado, le amenaza con la daga, eso acalla sus dudas.

Stefan quien le sonríe con los labios manchados de sangre, lo invita a ir a su apartamento, se fascina con la lista de sus victimas, admitiendo que es algo que ni siquiera Rebekah lo sabe, algo que calienta su pecho.

Su estado mejora, algo.

Hay días que debe cambiar sus sabanas, que están cubiertas de flores y sangre, piensa que es algo poético.

Bebe, ahogando esas estúpidas flores, sus ojos siguen a su hermana y a Stefan quienes bailan felices en su propio mundo, los infernales pétalos quieren salir.

Por debajo del jazz puede escuchar la recarga de varias armas, no se mueve de su lugar, incluso cuando comienzan los disparos, termina su copa, cuando ve que son balas de madera, sabe que Mikael los encontró, solo por un minuto, piensa que tal vez que su padre lo mate no es tan malo.

Aleja esas ideas y empuja a Rebekah a que se vaya, Stefan lo quiere seguir, hace algo estúpido, lo besa, son solo unos segundos, aun así percibe la suavidad de sus labios y saborea el bourbon junto con la sangre, puede ver el aturdimiento en sus facciones, aprovecha eso para borrarle los recuerdos de ellos.

Su hermana le da un discurso que solo aumenta su ira, clava la daga en su corazón, hay un placer morboso en eso.

Con el pasar de las décadas se acostumbro al ardor en su garganta, pétalos y flores cubiertas con su propia sangre, las raíces crecen, se enriendan en sus pulmones, hay días que se deja ahogar por las flores.

Su rencuentro con Stefan no fue como iba pensado, esta metido en el cuerpo del profesor de historia, aun así la enfermedad hanahaki lo persigue, verlo bailar alegremente con la doppelgänger hace que vomite varias acacias.

La flores agolparon su garganta cuando Stefan se ofrece como sacrificio, pero nada sale de su boca, no hasta que su hermano mete su mano en su pecho, algunos pétalos escapan sin poder evitarlo, Elijah abre los ojos con sorpresa, es solo unos segundos, luego su rostro se cierra.

Solo en su forma lobuna respira sin que una flor escape de sus labios, se siente libre, corre, brinca, aúlla a la luna. La euforia baja cuando vuelve a su forma humana. Su hermano no cuestiono sobre los pétalos. Como agradecimiento no lo apuñalo con tanta fuerza.

La desesperación de Stefan por salvar a su hermano hizo que pudiera recuperar de cierta manera a su destripador, pero seguía sin ser él. Medita devolverle sus recuerdos, sabe que eso lo facilitaría.

Decide esperar, lo hace, él puede ser paciente cuando quiere. Esta casi feliz cuando atrapa a su primer lobo, entonces Stefan sale del bar, lo ve llamar a alguien, cuando escucha la voz de la supuesta muerta doble, se ahoga con los pétalos amarillos, su visión se nubla con las lagrimas.

Entro de nuevo al bar a pasos fuertes, limpio su boca con brusquedad. Esta furioso por el engaño, aun así decide seguir con su juego fingiendo no saber sobre la pequeña y viva Elena.

El  fracaso de los híbridos se volvió la escusa para ir a Chicago, tenía que confirmar si es consecuente de que la doble este viva.

No estuvo tan feliz de despertar a Rebekah, pero disfruto de la cara de Stefan cuando le devolvió sus recuerdos.

Todo siguió cayendo, golpear a Elena le da cierto placer, hacer que Stefan apague su humanidad le dio algo de felicidad, ver que él casi drena a la pequeña doble lo hace gozar.

Mirar a los ojos de su padre, recordar el dolor que paso en sus manos, escuchar decirle que nadie lo amara hace que las flores quieran salir, intenta no matar a Damon, sabe que Stefan jamás lo perdonara, ser salvado por él hace que respire tranquilo, mata Mikael y sin pensarlo le da la libertad a Stefan.

Ese fue su error.

Derriba varios arboles cuando no haya las ataúdes, se ahoga con las flores. Obtiene de la doppelgänger el cuerpo de su hermana, ella le dice prepotente que sabe lo que le hizo a su madre.

Saca la daga, antes de que vuelva colocarle la daga tiene un ataque de tos.

El suelo se cubre de acacias amarillas y su sangre, siente las suaves manos de su hermana, quien intenta brindarle consuelo, él se hunde contra ella.

No hace nada, se pasa todo el día acostado mientras su hermana recupera el resto de los ataúdes, le dijo que si lo conseguía, los liberara, Mikael esta muerto, francamente ya esta cansado.

Oye las voces de sus hermanos hacer eco por la mansión, Elijah entra, se siente pequeño, como cuando era niño, su hermano le acaricia la cabeza.

Kol le consigue una solución temporal, aplaca las flores, regresa a ser él mismo justo a tiempo, su madre aparece recitando que la familia debe estar unida, él no le cree pero le da igual, no quiere luchar.

El baile es lindo, intenta estar lo mas lejos de Stefan, la idea de apagar su humanidad pasea por su cabeza. Se acuesta con Damon, encontrarse con Stefan y Elena a la salida, ver sus caras le dio alegría, salió con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

La conspiración de matarlos a ellos no lo sorprende, los efectos desaparecen y las flores caen de sus labios junto con la sangre.

Odia no poder controlarlo, termina escupiendo las estúpidas flores sobre Stefan, cuando él pone una de las estacas de roble blanco sobre su pecho, retrocede sorprendido y ligeramente aturdido, le recuerda la primera vez que lo beso.

La fiesta de los años veinte solo trae recuerdos dolorosos, se acerca con una gran sonrisa a Stefan y Elena, se ríe en su cara cuando la tonta cree que quiere bailar con ella, toma la muñeca de Stefan lo arrastra al centro y bailan.

Sus cuerpos se amoldan, casi olvidándose de sus problemas, del porque Rebekah no esta,  de que pasara con la estaca perdida, deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stefan, disfrutando de su aroma.

Disecarse en sus brazos es algo poético, no aparta la mirada jamás, algunos pétalos se escapan de sus labios, estos son rojos.

Cuando Alaric clava la estaca en su pecho, cree que por fin descansara en paz.


End file.
